yanderenoonnanokofandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Elise Sakuranomiya
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Elise Sakuranomiya (ヤンデレの女の子に死ぬほど愛されて眠れない: 桜ノ宮 慧梨主) is the first track of the Drama CD Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai 3. It is performed by Shiho Kawaragi in the voice of Elise Sakuranomiya. Lyrics Part 1 :Ehh… Onii-sama*. :About next Sunday's plans… have you forgotten already? :Yesterday… you said that we should hang out somewhere. :I thought it was an invitation. :Yes! I'm glad. So do you remember? :About that… :Since we finally became lovers… :I was thinking it’d be great if we could… hang out together… :Eh? :With Alice too? :Y… Yes. :If we go all together it’ll be fun, right? :I understand. I’ll let my sister know, too. :I really look forward to… going out with you. :I think it’d be great if we could make a lot of great memories. :I thought I was dreaming… to be able to go out with the one I love. :So… I'm really looking forward for next Sunday, okay? :Well… I’ll have to go this way. :See you tomorrow, Onii-sama*. :Onii-sama*… why? :When I look at the mirror. :I am reminded of reality. :Since we are twins, I… I wonder if I am as gorgeous as Alice? :Me and Alice… are like beings from two different worlds. :Always liked by everyone… and being the center of attention… :Anyone would fall in love with Alice. :She's completely different from a plain girl that doesn’t stand out, like me… :But… but Alice's existence… is the only thing I am proud of. :For someone like me with nothing to boast about… she is my one and only pride. :Although that angry face she has when I only make mistakes… is scary sometimes... :Alice has always been there to support me. :Even this time. :Me gathering courage and confessing to Onii-sama*… :It’s all because she has been there for me! :The Onii-sama* I always admired…I thought there was no chance that… he'd look at me. :I thought he… like all the others I loved before… would be charmed by my sister. :If only for once… a miracle would happen. :I would share my feelings with him. :I wanted him… to choose me… :And then… yes, and then…! :The miracle happened! :My wish came true! :He… he chose me! :Not Alice… he chose me! :To think I’d be able to go out with him… to think my very first boyfriend…would be my beloved Onii-sama*! :Even now, I can’t believe it! :Even so… :I saw them… :That day… in the school's backyard. :I saw someone that looked like Alice holding him. :No, there is no mistake. :Those two shapes that rose with the setting sun…were those of Onii-sama* and Alice! :Why? Just why? :Alice… hadn’t she accepted the fact that I was going to date him?! :Onii-sama* too… :Even though he said he’d only look at me… :Even though he said that… :I… with this… :I'm like a clown, right? :I wonder if… I am the only one that doesn’t get this situation… :I just… don’t get it… :What should I believe in? :Alice.. she betrayed me! And Onii-sama.. he tricked me! :It’s the same with Sunday's plans… :Why did he have to invite her? :I wanted to be alone with him. :At this rate, I wonder if Onii-sama* will be taken by Alice… :No! No! :Even though I finally started dating him! :Even though… my wish finally became true! :I… I… don’t want that! :I won’t believe it! :A lie! It’s just a lie! :Right… That’s right… :It’ll be fine if… I ask Onee-sama directly. :Silly me… :I might be jumping to conclusions like always! :I am sure Alice… will tell me the truth about everything. Part 2 :(Alice) Hm? Elise? It's unlocked. :Alice. Do you… have some time? :(Alice) Hey, what happened? You look kind of pale. :(Alice) You probably ate something weird in secret again, didn’t you? :Eating things in secret… I didn’t. :I… I don’t do things like that.. :(Alice) Come on, you're acting kinda weird today, Elise. :It's the same old me. :There's nothing wrong…with me. :(Alice) Hey, what the hell is it? :(Alice) I’m busy, if you need something just say it. :Alice. I beg of you.. please… don’t take him away from me! :(Alice) Eh? What are you talking about? :Since my dream finally came true, please… don’t take him! :(Alice) I don’t know what are you saying. Why would I take away your boyfriend? :(Alice) I told you before, didn’t I? I don’t like that guy. :Then…Then why? :I saw you with my own eyes! :That day…you were hugging him in the backyard! :You… even though you say you don’t like him…you were hugging him. :I… I saw it. I'm sure there isn't a mistake. :(Alice) That… it’s not like it means anything. :(Alice) You and I are pretty much the same height, right? :(Alice) I was just showing him what it’d feel like if he hugged.. :Alice! You're trying to trick me with that excuse. :I… I might not be very smart… :But I'm not stupid enough to buy that! :Why… why would you do that, Alice? :You betrayed me! :So he… he actually chose you. :Alice, please answer me! :Don’t turn away, please! :(Alice) For God’s sake, just shut up! Give it a rest! :(Alice) Whatever I do is my problem, isn’t it? :(Alice) It’s not like I need your permission for everything! :(Alice) It’d all have been fine if you listened to me like always, Elise. :(Alice) You didn’t have to meddle! :I'm always… always thinking of you… :So it’s true… you… betrayed me. :Onee-sama, you always…always take away what is important for me. :The things I wanted… :All of them… became yours! :You wouldn’t understand, would you? :To you… :The feelings of someone whose treasure are taken… and the feelings of a pathetic loser… *grabs knife* :(Alice) Wait! That’s a toy, right? Put away that dangerous thing! :You know, when they take something important from you… you begin feeling really lonely. :The fun times we had are all in vain. :And the future you imagined… has been crushed into tiny pieces. :It hurts… :It hurts like Hell… :This kind of pain… even if I put it into words you wouldn't understand, would you? :In that case… I have no chance but to make you understand… with your body. :(Alice) Elise! If you don’t stop, I won’t forgive you! :The one who won’t forgive here is me, Alice. :My sister… she always gave me her best and supported me in a pure, innocent way. :So… she would have never behave like a filthy, sly woman! :You're not my sister! :How could you betray someone like that? :(Alice) S-Stop! :So from now on… :You want me to live on while you ridicule me, do you?! :Always looking down on me! :Always bullying me! :You planned on stepping on my heart! :(Alice) Wait, Elise! :(Alice) Listen to what I have to say! :Disappear! Someone like you should disappear from this world! :(Alice) Please stop! :I will show… what the pain I felt… feels like! :(Alice) No… No.. my stomach… feels warm… Elise.. I.. :Onii-sama*.. I.. did my best! :I took care… of the obstacle. :This is just fine. :With this, you… :This is fine. With this, Onii-sama*… will look only at me. :Won’t you… :Hmph, you are late Onii-sama! Even though we're having a date, you dare to run late! :Eh? Alice? :She isn't coming. :She said she didn’t want to be in the way. :Well, you shouldn’t worry about that. :It's fine… like this. :Please look only at me, Onii-sama*. :Forever and ever… :Only me… :In a world with no obstacles… let’s make memories of only you and me, Onii-sama*. : (* editor's note: In Japanese, "Onii" literally means "older brother", and "-sama" is a honorific used to refer to someone with a higher status than you, similarly to "sir" or "ma'am". However, "Onii-sama" (and similar terms, such as "Onii-chan", "Onii-san", just "Onii/Ani" etc.) can also be used as a term of affection towards a person who's male that you love/like, such as a romantic partner or a close friend. In Elise's case, she's using "Onii-sama" to refer to her boyfriend.) External Links * Elise's track on Youtube Category:Tracks